Far Away
by Rosey93
Summary: Hunico fell in love with Kaitlyn before they both went to the WWE, but something stops him when he realized the girl he fell in love with is engaged to Johnny Curtis, but still, he'll fight for her no matter what happened, but what's gonna happened with those three Hunico/Kaitlyn/Johnny Curtis
1. Chapter 1

In December 15th 2009, at Laredo, Texas, (Hunico), known as (Jorge Arias), was getting ready for his match with his partner (Julio Cruz), against the (Dudebusters) (Trent Baretta) & (Caylen Croft), before this, (Jorge) was paying the tickets to get in ECW building…

(Jorge): 2 tickets, please.

The ticket seller would give (Jorge)'s money…..

(Jorge): What? Not enough?

Ticket Seller: Sir, you don't have to pay a ticket.

(Jorge): Why is that?

Ticket Seller: Because YOU sir we've been waiting for, you & your partner… you guys have a match, am I right?

(Jorge): Uh… yeah.

The ticket seller gives him a card for him & his partner for entering the building…..

Ticket Seller: Have a good day, sir.

(Jorge): 'as he takes them' hope so.

He went to his partner (Julio)…..

(Julio Cruz): So?

(Jorge): They gave my money back… for what? For knowing us!

(Julio Cruz): See? I told you… I told you they'll know us, ese… let's get something to eat, I'm starving. 'as he touches his tummy'

(Jorge): Oh, great! All you think about is eating… you're getting too fat with these fast food you eatin' it.

(Julio Cruz): Just give me the damn money!

(Jorge): Ugh, fine… take it. 'as he gives it to him'

(Julio) went to buy some fast food, as he waits him, he sees someone, a woman, she was wearing a black jacket, white t-shirt, black boots, & short jeans, her hair was yellow with some tufts black, (Jorge) was staring at her while his partner was waiting for the reservation, she was buying some tickets with her friends (Jamie Keys), (Naomi Knight), (Sonia), & someone look like a Japanese, the woman that he was looking at took the tickets & then she saw a guy who was staring at her, she stared at him as well, they were looking at each for 5 minutes till his friend (Julio) busted him looking at a woman, he smirked & winked towards him & her, (Jorge) then looked at him with disgust & walked off, made his friend confused.

* * *

At the arena, (Jorge) & (Julio) finished their meal, then (Jorge) hears someone yelling at, it was her, the same woman he looked at, she was frustrated, as she talks to 'someone'….

(Kaitlyn): What do you mean you can't come? You promised me.

(Johnny Curtis) "on the phone": Sorry, babe, you know I have a lot of matches to do, so I have to get some rest by now.

(Kaitlyn): By 8 PM?

(Johnny Curtis) "on the phone": Uh, yeah… I'm really sor…

(Kaitlyn): You know what… I suppose to trust you, but now I shouldn't get engaged from you from the first place… screw you & go to hell, (Curtis)!

(Johnny Curtis) "on the phone": (K-Kaitlyn), wai…!

(Kaitlyn), a.k.a (Celeste Bonin), is a diva whom just got ready for NXT Season 3, a friend of (AJ), (Rosey), (Naomi), & the rest of the divas on FCW & WWE, she was engaged of the upcoming superstar of Season 4 (Johnny Curtis), (Jorge) stared at her while she hung up the phone, after she got pissed off talking to herself…..

(Kaitlyn): God! I hate this….!

She looked at him, he then acted like he was eating, (Naomi) came to see her after she got a fight against her fiancé…..

(Naomi): You're ok?

(Kaitlyn): I'm not good… can you believe it? I paid all my money just to give him a ticket & some takeaway… what a jerk!

(Naomi): I told you, (Kaitlyn)… you shouldn't trust him so much from the first place.

(Kaitlyn): Oh, what can I do? He made my day when he surprised to me… at least I love him but for once I want him to stop acting weird.

(Naomi): He's totally weird anyway… come on… we were waiting for you… 'as she looks at (Jorge)' & why the HELL is looking at us?

(Kaitlyn): Who?

(Naomi): That guy who stares at us? 'pointed to (Jorge)'

(Kaitlyn): Oh… that was uh… never mind.

(Naomi): Let's go, (Celeste).

(Jorge) again acted like he didn't know her, after they finished their meal, (Jorge) forgot to talk to (Vince McMahon), the owner of the WWE itself…..

(Jorge): Gotta go to talk to Mr. (McMahon)… & don't you ever teases any girl, I mean ANY… ok?

(Julio Cruz): Ok, ese.

(Jorge): Promise me.

He looks at his partner, as he got scared….

(Julio Cruz): I p-promise you.

(Jorge) walked off, & still staring at him for not doing anything stupid, but still (Julio) wanted to flirt with those five girls & ignored his friend's advice, he walked towards them with a smirk on his face, the girls weren't so pleased…

(Julio Cruz): Hey, mammasitas… Quiero llegar a conocer unos a otros? 'wanna get to know each other?'

(Naomi): What? Listen, stupid-head, get away from us before you'll see the other face of all of us.

(Julio Cruz): oh vamos nena, vamos a pasar un buen rato. 'oh come on baby, let's have some fun.'

(Kaitlyn): Are you kidding me? Ugh, get out!

(Julio) dared to take her hand….

(Julio Cruz): Voy a hacer su vida tan jodidamente bonita 'i'll make your life so damn pretty'

As he was about to kiss her hand, she walked away…

(Kaitlyn): Ew! Get away from me!

(Jamie Keys): What is your problem?!

(Sonia): Yeah, you'd better get out really… you don't know what you're dealing with.

The Japanese girl: 地獄に行く、この野郎 Jigoku ni iku, kono yarō! 'go to hell, you bastard!'

The rest of them looked at her with confuse, so is (Julio)….

The Japanese girl: Uh, I was just sayin'… go to hell, you bastard!

(Naomi): Alright!

(Jamie) slapped him across the face, & still the guy smirks….

(Julio Cruz): Me gustan las mujeres difíciles 'i like tough women'

(Kaitlyn): OK, YOU CROSSED THE LINE, MISTER.

As (Jorge) got out with big smile on his face, the smile faded when he saw his friends, breaking his promise to him & talked to the girls including (Kaitlyn) herself, he ran towards them & smacked (Julio)'s head…..

(Jorge): qué estás haciendo? Huh ? qué pasa? Qué es lo que te pasa, hombre? 'what are you doing? Huh? What's wrong? What's wrong with you, man?'

(Julio) gets hesitate & nervous…

(Julio Cruz): I… i…

(Jorge): Usted debe mostrar a las mujeres un poco de respeto, que no se lo merecen y que no están a la venta, usted debe tener un poco de respeto a las mujeres, idiota! 'you should show to those women some respect, they don't deserve it & they're not for sale, you should have some respect to those women, you idiot!'

As soon as the divas understood the word of "Respeto", (Naomi) felt respect from this guy, & (Kaitlyn) was staring at him….

(Jorge): I'm really sorry, it will never happen again! Vamos! 'while he pushes his friend'

He looks at them for a while before he walks off, (Kaitlyn) was still looking directly at him, he turned around for a while…

(Jorge): Look what you just did? I almost tell you the big news & you ruined my life, ese.

(Julio Cruz): Ok, I'm sorry… but why you care about them anyway?

(Jorge) stared at him with anger…..

(Jorge): It's none of your business.

* * *

They went to the locker room, as (Jorge) still mad of his friend after what he did to those girls earlier…..

(Julio Cruz): Hey.

(Jorge) doesn't respond him…..

(Julio Cruz): Look… i-I'm sorry about what happened… I know how much you don't like your own friends flirting with some girls… but I did this to tease you.

(Jorge) looks at him & still angry…..

(Julio Cruz): Without a doubt, I know that you liked someone… I just wanted to do something stupid to make you angry… you do really like that blonde woman, isn't it?

(Jorge) was shocked but acted as if it was wrong….

(Jorge): I-i…. what are you talking about?

(Julio Cruz): I know you had a bad time long ago… it's time to start from the beginning… if you don't want to… then I promise you I'll stay away from those girls.

(Jorge): Hugh… Ok.

They smile & hug, as they start the match next.

* * *

The two of them came out with a little pop, they revived the crowd, as (Kaitlyn) saw the two of them & realized that they're wrestlers, the rest of the girls were stunned, her friends (Trent Baretta) & (Caylen Croft) calling themselves (DudeBusters) came out with a lot of heat, unfortunately, the match ended in a loss to the (DudeBusters), (Baretta) stole the mic from the ring announcer (Eden Sites), as (Croft) dances his own pose by fist pumping up & down…..

(Trent Baretta): & the winner for this night… (Caylen Croft), & (Trent Baretta)!

The local wrestlers got out, (Julio) told his friend (Jorge) that he can stand by himself, (Jorge) then looked at (Kaitlyn) before walking off, as he got in the middle of the stage, he stared at her as he smirks & smiles towards her, she also replied him with the same smile before she got out.

* * *

(Jorge) & (Julio) were at their hotel room, (Julio) got a call from a girl…..

(Julio): Gotta go, man… &… sorry for what I did, I mean… I made you lose this match…

(Jorge) interrupts him…..

(Jorge): You did what you do right now… it's not your fault.

(Julio Cruz): You sure?

(Jorge): How you can't trust your own buddy, man?

(Julio Cruz): Uh…

(Jorge): Just go & have some fun.

(Julio) smiles & high fives his friend before walking off, luckily, (Jorge) got a photo of her, & he was staring at her humming…..

(Jorge): One day I will find you… I give you my word.

The lights go off.

* * *

After a year, in March 2010, (Jorge) changed his name to (Hunico) & started to wrestle in the WWE Company after they realized they needed a foreign wrestler, who could speak both English & Spanish, the place was called FCW, a place for a young talent, he was in the locker room alone, till his two new friends came in to cheer him up…..

(Johnny Prime): Hey, man, what's up?

(Johnny Prime), a.k.a (Lucky Cannon), who was at NXT Season 2 with his mentor (Mark Henry), unfortunately for him he was eliminated for 5th place, then he came back to take on his vengeance against (Kaval) his own partner who won the NXT Season 2, then, he apologized for attacking him & again became friends he's a good friend with everyone, even if he was a heel….

(Johnny Prime): Look nervous, amigo… I'm (Johnny Prime) by the way.

(Hunico): I'm (Hunico).

(Johnny Prime): (Hunico)… hm… that's a great name, means… unique, right?

(Hunico): Yeah.

(Tito): Hello, amigos!

(Tito Colon), a.k.a (Orlando Colon), a.k.a (Epico), is the nephew of Legendary (Carlos Colon), a father of two wrestlers his cousin (Primo) & (Carlito), (Tito)'s father is also a wrestler (José Colon), he acts with both of them just like (Prime)…

(Tito Colon): So, what's your name?

(Johnny Prime): I'm (Johnny Prime), & this is (Hunico).

(Tito Colon): Pleasure to meet ya.

(Hunico) was stranger to those two, & the biggest surprise is that (Tito) also a new wrestler singed early with the WWE…..

(Tito Colon): So… shall we?

(Johnny Prime): Oh yeah.

(Tito Colon): I like your guts.

(Johnny Prime): Me too, man.

(Tito Colon) looks at (Hunico) with confuse for not talking too much…..

(Tito Colon): Uh… you didn't say anything since I came here.

(Johnny Prime): The same to me, ese.

(Hunico): So, you know too much Spanish.

(Johnny Prime): Uh… a little.

The three of them laughs, when (Hunico) sees someone with blonde hair, made him disbelieving that she's finally here, his dream became true, as he left his friends, & walked through that woman, he poked her back, as she revealed that it wasn't her, it was (Aksana), a.k.a (Živilė Raudonienė) a diva from Alytus, Lithuania, she's a bodybuilder & a friend of (Kaitlyn) with the same thing, she talk broken English & have a bad grammar with it, she likes to act both face & heel just for the fans...

(Aksana): Is there a problem?

She spoke to him with her broken English, (Hunico) looked at her with confuse & blushed when he saw someone not her at all….

(Hunico): I'm really sorry… I thought you were someone else… really sorry.

(Aksana): It's ok.

He left as he cursed on himself with Spanish, she smiled before walking off, & his friends were confused…..

(Johnny Prime): Uh… is there's something wrong?

(Hunico): It's just… I thought it was her &…

(Tito Colon) interrupted him…..

(Tito Colon): Oh, wait, wait… you like someone, don't you?

(Hunico) blushed & smiled a little bit…..

(Hunico): Uh… kind of…

(Johnny Prime): Kind of? You look not just like her… you love her, don't you?

(Hunico): Yeah, but…

(Tito Colon): But what?

(Johnny Prime): What's wrong with it?

(Hunico): I just knew her by shape last year… that's all.

(Johnny Prime): Hey, next time, you tell us & we'll help you for your date soon.

(Hunico) laughs….

(Hunico): Ok, as you like.

* * *

They started their match against (Derrick Bateman), a close friend of (Curtis) & also (Kaitlyn), (Vance Archer), & (Curtis)' best friend (Tyler Reks), (Kaitlyn) was there watching with her long best friend (AJ) since 2001 before her friend attended to start wrestling, & the woman whom (Hunico) saw (Aksana), the match started & (Hunico) didn't noticed (Kaitlyn), he was concentrating of his match all the time, (Tito) & (Prime) were all focusing of their match as well, after the match by 10 minutes, (Hunico) celebrates with his new friends (Tito) & (Prime), (Kaitlyn) was watching (Hunico) & not (Curtis) instead, after this, (Hunico)'s smile faded away when he finally saw her, he couldn't believe himself, he almost got on the mat because of it, she was confused, but accept it, (Aksana) & (AJ) were staring at her with confuse…..

(AJ): What are you doing?

(Aksana): Wait a minute… is this the guy who poked me?

(AJ) laughed…

(AJ): Puff-t, poked you?

(Aksana): Yeah, he was like "sorry, I thought you were someone else" & I was like "oh my god is he serious?"

(AJ): You're serious, right?

(Aksana): Exactly!

(Kaitlyn): Did you say that he was looking for someone?

(Aksana): Yeah.

(Kaitlyn): Hm… ok… but why I believe that I saw him before? It's like… Déjà Vu.

(AJ): Seriously?

(Tito Colon): Hey, man… is there's something wrong?

(Johnny Prime): You look… absent-minded.

(Hunico): I found her… finally… she's here.

(Tito Colon): Who? Her?

(Johnny Prime): The girl you've been looking for?

(Hunico): Yeah.

* * *

Then after a month, he started to have a mixed tag team match, (Epico), who got a new gimmick by wearing a mask, he & (Hunico) were talking…..

(Epico): So, I told him I didn't want that thing you called Fakhfakhina… I don't know how they call it, really.

(Hunico) laughs….

(Richie Steamboat): Hey, guys.

(Richie Steamboat), a.k.a (Richard Blood Jr.), is the son of Hall Of Fame (Ricky Steamboat), his mother is also a diva, & his grandmother from (Japan) while his grandfather from states, he loved wrestling since young age, he was a friend of (Hunico) since last year, when he teamed with him against (DudeBusters), & (Hunico) got his revenge against them, & since then, they became close friends, (Hunico) dislike (Richie)'s attitude when he talks about himself being great…..

(Hunico): Hey, (Richie)… meet my new friend (Epico)… (Epico), this is….

(Epico Colon): (Richard Steamboat Jr.) the son of Hall Of Fame (Ricky Steamboat)… nice to meet ya.

(Richie Steamboat): It's pleasure to meet ya.

(Hunico): So… we were talking about… what was that? 'as he started laughing with (Epico)'

(Epico): Fakhfakhina.

Both of them were laughing, as (Richie) looks confused….

(Richie Steamboat): Uh… what was that?

(Epico): It's a drink Egyptian… it's about fruits mixed with each other…. You get a juice called Fakhfakhina.

(Richie Steamboat): Weird.

(Epico): Yeah.

(Ashley Valance): Hey, guys.

(Hunico): Hey, senorita.

(Ashley Valance) is the ring announcer & the interviewer of FCW…

(Ashley Valance): I have a good news & bad news.

(Epico): Tell us the good news.

With a big smile on his face, & a nervous (Ashley) et more nervous than ever…

(Ashley Valance): Well… actually… there's no good news.

(Epico)'s smile faded away & looked at her with are you freakin' kidding me…

(Epico): Are you kidding me?

(Ashley Valance): Uh… & the bad news.

(Hunico): Tell us.

(Ashley Valance): You're gonna team with… (Aksana)!

(Epico)'s mouth got opened with shock…..

(Epico): WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME AGAIN, (Ashley)?

(Hunico): What's the matter with that?

(Epico): Ugh, I can't stand her stupid language &…

(Richie Steamboat): At least show some respect.

(Hunico)'s memory got back when he told his former friend (Julio) about what he did to the five girls, the two of them stared at the absent-minded (Hunico)…

(Richie Steamboat): Uh… you're ok?

(Epico): Yeah, you're ok, man?

(Hunico): N-nothing.

(Ashley Valance): Well, gotta go now.

(Richie Steamboat): See ya, (Ashley).

She walks off, as (Hunico) & (Epico) gets ready for their match…..

(Epico): At least she can't wrestle.

(Hunico): (Epico)!

(Epico): Sorry.

The two of them walked off, left (Richie) alone…..

(Richie Steamboat): Good Luck, guys.

(Epico): Luck is for losers.

(Richie) looks at him with are you kidding me…..

(Epico): Just kidding, man.

(Richie Steamboat): Yeah.

* * *

The match got started, & the team of (Hunico), (Epico), & the lovely (Aksana), then, the other team who started to feud with, (The Uso) brothers with (Tamina), (The Usos) are identically twins, (Jimmy Uso), & (Jey Uso), both of them their father is a legendary wrestler known as (Rikishi), & (Tamina), is their cousin & their own sister, She's the daughter of Hall Of Fame (Jimmy "Super-fly" Snuka), she's wild & born in (Hawaii) with her cousins & trained there, unlike their cousins they studied in states, (Hunico) & (Epico) were officially tag team champions few weeks ago, & (The Usos) wanted their revenge by taking it by force, it was then the battle started, (Kaitlyn), (AJ), & (Naomi), who started to wrestle with (Aksana) long time ago since 2009, (Hunico) saw (Kaitlyn) & smiled, knew that she's here to watch him wrestling, the match ended in a win to (Hunico), (Epico), & (Aksana) after 7 minutes, (Aksana) was tired & (Hunico) left her up, & raised her arm for the win with (Epico) as his partner, (Hunico) started to tired & lays on his knees, taking a deep breath after that match, (Tamina) got out of the ring & took a steel chair, the referee then was checking on (Hunico), (Epico), & (Aksana), (Tamina) would raise the steel chair as her cousins looks on with smirk on their faces, (Kaitlyn) then hurries up & punches her towards the steel chair across (Tamina)'s face, (Hunico) heard a noise, a sound of a crack, he suddenly turned around to see her in front of him, they started at each other for 5 minutes, (Kaitlyn)'s hand began to bleed, (Epico) with (Aksana) & (The Usos) were staring at the couple, one of the (Usos) pushed her…..

(Jimmy Uso): HEY! WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

(Hunico): Let her go, you're dealing with me right now!

He stood in front of her, & she was behind him, protecting her for being harmed by (Jimmy)…..

(Jey Uso): Listen, uce, this woman shouldn't get involved in our match.

(Aksana): Excuse me?

(Jey Uso): Huh?

(Aksana): I might be bad at English as (Epico) said 'as she looks at (Epico)'… but my friend over there got involved AFTER the match, not during it! 'pointing to (Kaitlyn)'

(Hunico) "in his thoughts": Her friend?!

(Tamina): You're joking, right?

(Aksana): I'm not joking!

(Tamina): I'm not joking!

She mocked her voice, (Epico) decided to interfere as well just to get this over with…

(Epico): Hey! Enough with this & have some respect!

(Aksana) smiled towards him, & (Kaitlyn) ran away before the brawl started, (Hunico) didn't found her after the brawl, & stood there with confuse.

* * *

After that, (Aksana) was recovering herself, while (Epico) was with (Hunico) talking about the woman who met her…..

(Epico): Stay away from her, man.

(Hunico) got shocked form his friend…..

(Hunico): What? What are you….?

(Epico): Just for your own good… she's… I don't even know how you met her, ese.

(Hunico): Later… oh here she is!

He saw her while she recovers her injured hand, she was alone at the backstage…..

(Hunico): I finally found you.

(Hunico) was behind her, as she slowly turns around, she was more nervous than ever…..

(Kaitlyn): L-look, i-i….

(Hunico): SHHHH.

He puts his finger on her mouth…..

(Hunico): You don't have to explain now… let me help you.

(Kaitlyn): I'm fine, really.

(Hunico): Please.

He interrupted her, as she nods slowly….

(Kaitlyn): O-ok.

(Hunico): Wait till I get some iodine & bandage.

Then after 5 minutes, he found her still there….

(Kaitlyn): You came too fast.

(Hunico): Just for you… I mean… just to help you of course.

(Kaitlyn): Aha.

She nods while he puts the iodine, it hurts at the first place & felt with pain, but she gets rest when she realized that this guy in front of her was covering her injuries, then after he finished, he still hold her hand…..

(Hunico): There you go.

(Kaitlyn): Thanks.

She said it with lower voice, & she was smiling towards him, as he does the same to her…..

(Hunico): You're welcome.

He whispers her, as they still stare at each other, she felt that she really saw him before, he felt that he found her at last, but he doesn't realize that she didn't leave her fiancé, he still holds her hand & touching it, to make sure she'll never get hurt, she felt that this pain is gone when she met him, then suddenly, (Naomi) & (AJ) stared at them, as he left her hand…..

(Hunico): I'm really sorry.

(Kaitlyn): It's ok.

She smiles & walks off to her friends, as he stops her…..

(Hunico): Wait! What's your name?

(Kaitlyn): (Celeste)… (Celeste Bonin)!

She turned around while she said it to him, he smiled while he says her name with lower voice…..

(Hunico): (Celeste Bonin)… (Celeste)…

(Epico): What the hell is going on?

(Aksana): Yeah, what do you know about my friend?

(Hunico): Well… I felt that I knew her somewhere.

(Aksana): Where?

(Hunico): Do you have to know right now, (Aksana)?

(Aksana): Yeah, I'm curious.

(Hunico): Ugh, ok, I met her but never talked to her… in ECW last year.

(Epico): ECW? & what were you doing in ECW?

(Hunico) whispers to his friend…..

(Hunico): I had a match… but without my mask.

(Epico)'s mouth were opened & felt shocked…

(Epico): Wait a… you were…

As (Hunico) nods, (Aksana) was confused….

(Aksana): So? What is it?

(Hunico): Like I said I met her in ECW last year, but never talked to her.

This ended with nothing at all, when (Hunico) is going to get the girl?

* * *

In midnight, (Prime) invited his partners to a party at the club, (Hunico) didn't get to use to go to those places, (Epico) was full excited, (Kaitlyn) hid her face when she saw (Hunico), she thought that he still mad of what happened earlier…..

(Kaitlyn): (AJ), (Naomi), gotta go.

(Naomi): What?

(AJ): You can't be serious? You almost got there.

(Kaitlyn): I'm really gotta go now, bye.

As she's going to leave, (Prime) interrupted her way, she was nervous & her hand is hurting her…

(Johnny Prime): Hey, sweety.

(Kaitlyn): Oh… hey, (Johnny), how you doing?

(Johnny Prime): I'm ok… & you?

(Kaitlyn): I'm ok.

She smiles & hesitates…

(Johnny Prime): Look, I want you to meet my new friends.

(Kaitlyn): I really gotta go, I'm gonna meet them later.

(Johnny Prime): You're ok, (Kate)? You seemed to be… nervous… is there's something wrong I could help you?

(Naomi): It's him, right?

She interrupted them…..

(Naomi): Look, you don't have to act like this, (Kaitlyn), just be you.

(Kaitlyn): (Naomi), you don't get it, do you?

(Naomi): Yes, I do.

(Kaitlyn): I'm really sorry, it's my mum &… I gotta go.

She walks off as she left them confused, (Hunico), however, noticed her hiding her face, but not realizing that it was her whom he saved her life.

* * *

In the hotel room, it was 2 AM, (Kaitlyn) walked out to have a drink in a place near the reception, it wasn't a good day for her when she sees (Hunico) as well, she hides her face with the paper menu, (Hunico) noticed & got closer to her…..

(Hunico): What is wrong with you?

(Kaitlyn): Huh? Me?

(Hunico): No, it's my friend… of course not, YOU… why are you acting like this?

(Kaitlyn): L-look, this is n-none of your business, ok?

(Hunico): I'm sorry if I interrupted you, goodbye.

(Kaitlyn): WAIT!

She screamed, as he smirks & gets back to his seat…..

(Hunico): So… you're not gonna show me your face.

(Kaitlyn): NO! I mean… I'm an ugly woman.

(Hunico): What?

(Kaitlyn): Never mind.

(Hunico): As you like… so, you wanna have a drink?

(Kaitlyn): Yeah, sure.

(Hunico): What do you want?

(Kaitlyn): Just juice but anything, I don't drink.

(Hunico): Me too… 2 mango juice, please. 'as he talks to the waiter'

The waiter: Yes, sir.

(Hunico): The two of them are on my count.

(Kaitlyn): Uh… you don't have to… it's on them not us.

(Hunico): Really? Oh well… so, what's your name?

(Kaitlyn): (Kaitlyn)… just… (Kaitlyn)!

(Hunico): & I'm (Hunico).

(Kailtyn): What's your real name?

(Hunico): Uh… you don't have to know.

(Kaitlyn): I'm curious.

(Hunico): W-ell, i… no, I can't do it.

(Kaitlyn): Why?

(Hunico): Cause, first, you don't wanna show your face so that's fair enough… second, the luchadors hid their identity, even the superheros do it anyway.

(Kaitlyn): Ok, but I didn't ask you to take your mask on.

They laugh, then she looks at the clock with hesitate….

(Kaitlyn): Oh, crap, I gotta go.

(Hunico): Again?

(Kaitlyn): I… seriously, they're waiting for me.

(Hunico): I'm gonna send you the drink after they finish… man, this service is horrible.

(Kaitlyn): Yeah, so, I see you later.

(Hunico): Hope so, bye.

(Kaitlyn): 'as she gets up & walks off still hiding her face' bye 'in her thoughts' man, this guy is really nice after all.

(Hunico) got the drinks & headed into (Kaitlyn)'s apartment, I don't know if you know, but he made a crazy thing, after he got the drinks fast, he followed (Kaitlyn) to her hotel room, as he knocks the door a little by his knee, (AJ) appears…..

(AJ): Oh, can I help you?

(Hunico): Yeah, this is for (Kaitlyn)… is she's here?

(AJ): Yeah, but, she's having a shower right now, so… you can talk to her later now… it's 3:30 in the morning.

(Hunico): Ok, I won't disturb you & sorry for that.

(AJ): No, it's ok… 'in her thoughts' man, he's really nice thou.

(Hunico): Good night.

(AJ): Good night.

* * *

After 3 months (Hunico), (Epico), & (Xavier Woods) were talking about (Kaitlyn)…

(Xavier Woods): So you met a woman & never talked to her but once, man? This is lame!

(Xavier Woods), a.k.a Consequences Creed, a.k.a (Austin Watson), from Marietta, Georgia, but raised in Tampa, Florida, he met him when he had a match with (Hunico) & (Epico) against (Jacob Novak) the next WWE superstar of NXT Season 4, the (DudeBusters) (Trent Baretta) & (Caylen Croft), (Woods) with his team lost to the other team of (DudeBusters), so they were discussing about this…..

(Xavier Woods): But, man, it's all my fault.

(Hunico): Don't blame yourself, ese, you did the best.

(Xavier Woods): Thanks, man.

(Epico): We were so close, so close 'as he pinches his fingers' & those guys couldn't stop that anyway.

(Hunico): Yeah, it's….

He finally saw her again, (Kaitlyn) was wearing a red dress with no sleeves, singing an autograph with the fans, & a kid gave her a picture of her as a newest diva in FCW, not realizing that (Hunico) himself didn't know…

(Xavier Woods): Uh… buddy? From (Hunico) to the earth… 'as he waves his hand'

(Hunico): Huh? Uh… what you were talking?

(Woods) smiled & looked at (Kaitlyn)…..

(Xavier Woods): So that's the woman you've been telling me about, right?

(Hunico): Aha.

(Epico): She's a bodybuilder like (Aksana), that's why she's a friend of her.

(Hunico) & (Woods) turned around & they were confusing…..

(Hunico): What did you say?

(Xavier Woods): A bodybuilder? Yeesh! 'as he chilled'

(Hunico): You can't be serious, right?

(Epico): I asked (Aksana) politely & she said they were friends since attending bodybuilding… you can't fall in love with a woman having two legs like a man.

(Hunico): You're a liar!

(Epico): Nope, I'm not.

As (Kaitlyn) stood up to meet a paralyzed kid, they sa the whole thing, but (Hunico) didn't care…..

(Epico): See?

(Xavier Woods): Damn!

(Hunico): You men are so pervert! All you think about is the outside not the inside, fools.

(Xavier Woods): Don't look at me, I'm not that guy who called her A WOMAN WITH TWO LEGS LOOKS LIKE A MAN!

(Epico) Shut his mouth before (Kaitlyn) could look at them…..

(Epico): Jesus Cristo! You almost let her know! THANKS A LOT, (Hunico)!

(Hunico): You did this to yourself… Man, she's beautiful with that red dress.

(Xavier Woods): OOOOOOH.

(Epico): You're free of what you're doing.

(Hunico): 'looks at (Epico)' Of course i…. 'turned around to see (Kaitlyn) is not here' what the hell?

(Epico): See? She's gone… that's better now.

(Hunico): I hate you!

Few weeks later, (Hunico) was getting ready for his match against (Leo Kruger), a wrestler from (South Africa), he's the most dangerous competitor of all time…

(Seth Rollins): Here you are! I've been looking for you!

(Seth Rollins), a.k.a (Colby Lopez), a.k.a (Tyler Black), a good friend of (Hunico) since July 2010, but he started his debut in FCW in August, they met when they had their first dark match at Orlando, Florida, (Rollins) was impressed of his skills, then he had a friendship with him, became close, he wanted his friend to meet someone 'special'…

(Seth Rollins): Hey, man.

(Hunico): Hey, (Rollins), what's up?

(Seth Rollins): Very good, hey, I want you to meet someone special… she's my best friend, & I told her about you… she's really curious & can't wait to meet you, oh, did you know that she's the newest diva in this business?

(Hunico): Wow, really?

(Seth Rollins): Really, come on.

He grabbed his shoulder, & walked into the divas locker room…..

(Seth Rollins): Wait here.

(Hunico): Uh… ok.

As (Rollins) get in…..

(Seth Rollins): Ladies, how are ya today?

All of them: Good, it's great, yeah.

(Seth Rollins): Hey, (Kaitlyn).

(Kaitlyn): Hey.

It was revealed that (Kaitlyn) is the girl who hid herself from (Hunico), after she saved him last April from (The Usos) & (Tamina)….

(Seth Rollins): I want you to meet someone.

(Kaitlyn): Yeah, about that guy you told me… where is he anyway?

(Hunico) got in the locker room, (Kaitlyn) wasn't aware that he was behind her, & her best friend would react after what happened…

(Kaitlyn): Ok, (Rollins), who is this guy?

(Seth Rollins): 'as he turns on (Hunico)' Oh here he is, (Hunico), this is (Kaitlyn)…..

As he hears her name, he remembers her when she used to hid her face in front of him, & now he remembers the woman who saved his life before, whom he saw her since 2009, his smile faded when he saw her, he's like dreaming or something, & she would turn around when she sees him right now, she was totally freeze-d…

(Seth Rollins): (Kaitlyn), this is…

He saw the two of them looking at each other like they know each other…

(Seth Rollins): (Hunico).

The silent continued in the locker room…

(Seth Rollins): You guys know each other?

(Hunico): Very well… isn't it?

(Kaitlyn): Uh… yeah, yeah.

As the two of them shook their hands, (Rollins) stares at the two of them before (Naomi) says something…

(Naomi): (Kaitlyn)… is this the guy who…..?

(Kaitlyn) shuts her mouth before leaving…

(Kaitlyn): I gotta go… I have a match.

As she leaves, (Rollins) gets some explanation from his friend (Hunico)…..

(Seth Rollins): So that was the girl who…..

(Hunico): Yup, that's her.

(Seth Rollins): Ops, my bad.

(Hunico): Not your fault.

He left his friend & followed her…

(Hunico): Hey, wait!

She stopped with nerve & concern & turned around…..

(Kaitlyn): What?

(Hunico): So your name is (Kaitlyn), or should I say… (Celeste Bonin)… isn't it?

(Kaitlyn): Uh… are you investigating me?

(Hunico): No, i…

(Kaitlyn): Look… (Celeste) is my real name… (Ricki Vaughn) or (Kaitlyn) are my ring names, that's all… any questions?

(Hunico): No, I didn't mean to upset you, really… but why are you running away from me?

(Kaitlyn): Cause i…. I don't want you to get in trouble after what happened last April.

(Hunico): Don't you know that last April was the best month of my life meeting you there? I swear, I'm not joking.

(Kaitlyn) blushes & smiles a little bit…

(Kaitlyn): Thanks.

(Hunico): You don't have to… I'm telling you the truth.

(Kaitlyn): Yeah… oh no, sorry, gotta go again, I have a match against… (Liviana) 'before she calls herself (Maxine)'

(Hunico): Oh, ok.

She walks off, but (Hunico) interrupts her…..

(Hunico): Wait… when can I see you again?

(Kaitlyn): I have a bikini contest next week… if you wanna come.

(Hunico): Uh… ok.

Although, he gets shy when he sees women wears bikini & shows it in front of the people, but he accepts for his sake of her.

* * *

_**I Know it's stupid a little bit, but i ship Kaitlyn/Hunico a lot, i'm a big fan of them, so i hope you guys enjoyed the story & give me your reviews, & i'll **_

_**continue later cause i'm **__**studying**_


	2. Chapter 2

The bikini contest has begun, & (Hunico) hid it with his friends (Rollins), (Richie), (Woods), & finally (Tito), who act as the other guy, the biggest surprise when the (Guerrero)'s came in as well, (Vickie Guerrero), a powerful diva, her husband known as (Eddie Guerrero) who passed away since 2005, she wrestles sometimes, but all she does is to say her famous catchphrase "EXCUSE ME!", ouch, that hurt! So, anyway, she's with her daughter (Shaul Guerrero) who's soon to be a diva…

(Vickie Guerrero): This is stupid! Why the hell they didn't chose you?

(Shaul Guerrero): Mum… enough with this!

(Shaul) is a nice & a good person, but likes to be just like her mum for one thing, being an evil like her, but her mum also is good with everyone even if she said her catchphrase all over again every day, she has a young sister named (Sherliyn)…..

(Tito Colon): Oh shit!

(Xavier Woods): Watch your mouth, man!

(Tito Colon): It's her! I'm in trouble!

(Hunico): Who? (Vickie)?

(Tito Colon): It's a long story… I shouldn't bully her.

(Seth Rollins): 'as he laughts' you bullied (Vickie)?

(Tito Colon): Did I bully (Vickie)? OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!

(Richie Steamboat): Then what?

(Tito Colon): Ok, here we go, uh… yesterday, I saw this girl next to (Vickie) 'pointing at (Shaul)'…

All of them: WHAAAAAT?!

He was about to continue when (Richie) saw (Shaul), he felt like he knew her for years, but that's true, folks, they knew each other since high school, & since then, he fell in love with her, & years being moved away till they finally met…..

(Tito Colon): I met her when I was having training, & I mocked her & called her "a girl with big ass"!

All of them said "OOOOOOH", while (Richie) would beat him for that, shit…..

(Richie Steamboat): What?!

(Tito Colon): Relax, man, anyway, Mr. (Norman Smiley) caught me doing this & really upset her, he granted me for 4 weeks, he told me you don't know who you're talking to? & I smirked towards her & him, he said she's (Vickie) & (Eddie Guerrero)'s daughter… this felt that I had a shock in my head, & I felt regret upon this.

(Richie Steamboat): Even if she wasn't famous, if I was her father, I would kick your ass hardly.

(Tito Colon): Hey, relax, relax, I know that I made a mistake, man ok?

(Xavier Woods): What's wrong with you, (Rich)?

(Richie Steamboat): This made me mad, really.

(Tito Colon): I said I'm sorry… wait a minute… how do you know her?

(Richie Steamboat): She was with me in my high school few years ago.

All of them: WHAAAAT?!

(Tito Colon): &… you guys are friends?

(Richie Steamboat): Yeah… best friends.

(Tito Colon): Hm, ok.

(Hunico): This wasn't behavior, & I thought from the first place that you don't do this at all.

(Tito Colon): Could you stop?

(Shaul) saw him as she calls her mum….

(Shaul Guerrero): Mum.

(Vickie Guerrero): Excuse me, (Shaul), I'm having a phone call.

(Shaul) sighed & got frustrated…..

(Shaul Guerrero): (Dolph), right?

(Vickie Guerrero): Yes.

(Shaul Guerrero): I think I know where he is.

(Vickie Guerrero): Who?

(Shaul Guerrero): Mum! The guy who bullied me yesterday!

(Vickie) go more frustrated…..

(Vickie Guerrero): WHERE?!

(Shaul Guerrero): Here!

She pointed him, as they go…..

(Vickie Guerrero): YOU!

(Tito Colon): Ops… help me!

He said it with lower voice, he was scared…..

(Vickie Guerrero): You disrespect my daughter yesterday, & I will make you pay!

(Shaul Guerrero): Yeah, get 'em, mum!

(Vickie Guerrero): 'looks at (Hunico)' you know him? 'pointing to (Tito)'

(Hunico): Uh… to be honest, nope.

(Tito Colon): ARE YOU CRAZY, (Hunico)?! COME ON, MAN, WE'RE FRIENDS!

(Shaul Guerrero): You shut your mouth!

(Tito Colon): I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM, PLE-E-EASE LET ME GO!

(Shaul Guerrero): You will learn some respect, amigo.

(Tito Colon): (Richie)! HELP ME, MAN, YOU KNOW HER, DO YOU?

(Shaul Guerrero): Ugh, who are you talking….?

She turns around to see (Richie) in front of her, her sly smile faded…..

(Shaul Guerrero): About?

She's still staring at him, disbelieving herself…

(Shaul Guerrero): (Richard)? Is that you?

(Richie Steamboat): Hi.

(Vickie Guerrero): Who is he?

(Shaul Guerrero): Mum, that's (Richard Steamboat Jr.)!

(Vickie Guerrero): No way.

(Shaul) hugs (Richie) as he was standing & freezing in his place, he blushed & looked at her with nerve, his friends would laugh at him for sure…

(Shaul Guerrero): It's been 5 years, (Richie), I can't believe it!

(Richie Steamboat): Uh, y-y-yeah right.

(Xavier Woods): 'chuckles' Look at him.

(Hunico): Poor (Richie)!

(Shaul Guerrero): So… you guys are his friend, right?

(Hunico): Yeah, that's right.

(Seth Rollins): Aha.

(Shaul Guerrero): You really have some nice friends… but NOT that guy over there. 'referring to (Tito)'

(Tito Colon): Look, miss, I said I'm sorry millions of times… do I have to say it one more time?

(Caylee Turner): Ladies & gentlemen, the bikini contest has begun.

(Hunico): Oh boy.

(Seth Rollins): Don't be nervous.

(Vickie Guerrero): You're lucky that people is crowding here right now, so I don't have much time for this… & (Richard)… 'as she smiles' say hi to your dad.

(Richie Steamboat): Uh… I will.

As they walked off, he smiles towards (Shaul)…

(Tito Colon): Really? You're lucky that you're…..

(Hunico): That's enough, (Tito)!

(Tito Colon): Sorry.

(Primo): What's up guys? & what the hell is going on with La (Guerrero)'s?

(Primo), a.k.a (Edwin "Eddie" Carlos Colon) is the son of the legendary (Carlos Colon), brother to (Carlito), & a cousin to (Tito), he still wresting & works as a jobber, but they give him a chance later to be on top…

(Tito Colon): It's nothing, cous, oh, meet my new friend (Hunico), (Hunico), this is my cousin, my primo, (Primo).

(Hunico): Nice to meet you.

(Primo): My pleasure.

(Hunico): So… you still wrestle in the company?

(Primo): Of course I am, & here's the good news.

(Tito Colon): What? What? Tell me.

(Primo): I'm gonna be on NXT Season 3 next September.

(Tito Colon): So, I'm gonna be your rookie, right? Right? Right?

(Primo): Uh… not really.

(Tito Colon): Why?

(Primo): Cause the next season… is all about the divas.

(Tito Colon): WHAT?

(Hunico): Sh, here we go, here we go.

(Kaitlyn) comes out first with (AJ), (Maxine), (Aksana), (Jamie), (Naomi), (Caylee Turner), & (Sonia)…..

(Caylee Turner): Please welcome your host of the bikini contest… (Johnny Curtis).

(Hunico): Why do I feel that I heard that name before?

(Richie Steamboat): It's because he's been here for a while… ask (Primo).

(Primo): Yeah, I beat that guy for the FCW title.

(Hunico): Please don't remind me of the title, it's over.

(Tito Colon): Not OVER!

(Primo): You guys were a tag team?

(Tito Colon): Of course, why were we friends then, huh?

(Primo)'s phone were ringing….

(Primo): Sorry, gotta answer that.

(Hunico): Ok.

As he gets out for the call, they continue…

(Richie Steamboat): I heard that he got engaged last year. 'referring to (Curtis)'

(Hunico): To whom?

(Richie Steamboat): Uh… a bodybuilder I guess?

(Hunico) was shocked but he kept his guts & took a deep breath as he begs not to be (Kaitlyn) that he met…..

(Hunico): Please not (Kaitlyn) & just (Aksana), please, please, please.

(Richie Steamboat): Uh… you're ok?

(Hunico): Is it (Aksana) or (Kaitlyn)?

(Richie) was confused…

(Hunico): Both of them are bodybuilders.

(Richie Steamboat): Uh… I'm not sure, I never heard the name.

(Hunico): Phew, thanks, man.

(Richie Steamboat): You're welcome?

(Xavier Woods): Might be (Aksana)… he's crazy about her… tell'em (Tito).

(Tito Colon): Uh, yeah right.

(Johnny Curtis): Nice performance, (AJ)… next, my beautiful fiancée… (Kaitlyn).

(Hunico) still shocked of this, & he realized that (Kaitlyn) was STILL engaged to this guy…..

(Hunico): Oh no.

(Seth Rollins): Sorry, man.

(Xavier Woods): Damn! Never knew about this!

(Tito Colon): Uh… can I say something?

(Hunico): Shoot.

(Tito Colon): Remember when I said that she makes you a lot of trouble? The day we beat (The Usos) & (Tamina)?

(Hunico): Yeah, you told me this, why?

He was upset & didn't have the time for his friend to talk…..

(Tito Colon): Well… I knew from his friend (Derrick Bateman) that she's… engaged.

(Hunico) frustrated & faced him face to face…

(Hunico): What?

(Xavier Woods): Oh boy, guys, guys, guys, can we deal with this later? Your girl is on! 'talking to (Hunico)'

(Hunico): Fine… I'll deal with you later, (Tito).

(Tito Colon): 'swallow'

As (Kaitlyn) showed herself after she took off the robe, she was wearing a pink bikini, her eyes were glowing towards (Hunico), all of his friends were whistling but him, he stared at her with big mouth, stunned with the beauty woman, he didn't care if she had big legs despite of his friend's warning that she's a bodybuilder, the three of his friends stared at the poor (Hunico) who can't get off his eyes on her, (Tito) was mad of him, however…..

(Seth Rollins): & you were telling me that you can't see them with bikinis… how generous you are!

(Rollins) mocks his friend, as (Richie) tries to wake him up by pocking him on his head, but gets fainted, as (Woods) catch him with big smile on his face…..

(Xavier Woods): Oh man, look at this guy!

(Hunico): Mammasita… slap me, if I was dreaming… damn, she's so….

(Rollins) slaps him…..

(Hunico): Ouch! Not like that!

(Rolins) laughs at him…

(Seth Rollins): Hot?

(Xavier Woods): Sexy?

(Richie Steamboat): Beautiful.

The three of them looks at him….

(Richie Steamboat): What? Just sayin'.

(Hunico): Really? Por favor!

The show ended with the win for (AJ)…

(Hunico): Damn! I wished (Kaitlyn) would win that thing.

(Xavier Woods): It's destiny, ese.

(Hunico): Hugh.

(Primo) was with his cousin (Tito), he still talking on the phone, with Spanish, during the call, he saw (AJ), he couldn't believe that he saw her after she vanished for a year, the story begins when he met her during his segment with his brother (Carlito), (Curt Hawkins) & his best friend (Zack Ryder), (AJ) told him that (Gestus) gets to fight when someone ring the bell, she pointed at it, & he done it, after that, (Primo) fell in love with her despite that she was engaged to (Jay Lethal), but was ruined, then she came back to him, the last time he saw her when they met before he separated his brother as a team, (Tito) was staring at his absent-minded cousin…

(Tito Colon): Hey… qué te pasa? 'what's the matter'

(Primo): Hm? Nada. 'nothing'

He stares at (AJ), as (Kaitlyn) calls her…..

(Kaitlyn): (AJ), where are you?

(AJ): I'm right…

She looks at (Primo) & she was surprised…

(AJ): Here.

(Kaitlyn): Is there a problem?

(AJ): N-no, nothing.

The two of them stare at each other, & then (AJ) walks off, hoping to meet him once again.

* * *

(Matt Striker), the host of NXT, grabbed a paper for the FCW divas, to call their name for their appearance tomorrow…..

(Matt Striker): Good evening, ladies… my name is (Matt Striker)… & I'm the host of NXT… so, without further ado… let's get the names that they'll appear on NXT Season 3 tomorrow… (AJ Lee).

(AJ): Yes?

(Matt Striker): Your pro is…. 'as he grabs the paper of her' (Primo)!

(AJ) got excited as everyone looks at her & celebrate with her….

(Matt Striker): & next… (Aksana)…

(Aksana): Yes, sir.

(Matt Striker): Your pro is…. 'as he grabs the paper of her' (Golddust).

(Aksana) got excited as well, they knew from her that she's excited to meet him face to face…..

(Matt Striker): & next… (Jamie).

(Maxine): The ring announcer, ugh, please, (Matt).

(Matt Striker): Uh… could you let me, please? Now your pros are…. 'as he grabs the paper of her' The (Bella Twins).

(Jamie) was happy as she put the two finger victory as she walks next to (AJ) & (Aksana)…..

(Matt Striker): & next… (Kaitlyn)…

(AJ): What?

(Naomi): Where's (Kaitlyn)?

(Maxine): She might be sad about what happened last night.

(Rosey): Will you shut up?

(Matt Striker): Ok, ladies… just tell her that she's with her pro & is…. 'as he grabs the paper of her'…. (Vickie Guerrero).

All of them: WHAT?!

(Rosey): Whoa, easy (Striker)… are you sure about this?

(AJ): What about (Aloisa)?

(Matt Striker): She got fired.

They cheered as (AJ) went to see her friend after she got the permission to tell her this…

(Matt Striker): Now where were we? (Maxine).

(Maxine): Aha.

(Matt Striker): Your pro is…. 'as he grabs the paper of her' (Alicia Fox).

(Maxine) smiles as she goes next to (Aksana)…..

(Matt Striker): The last one is…. (Naomi Knight).

(Naomi): Alright!

(Matt Striker): Your pro is…. 'as he grabs the paper of her' (Kelly Kelly)!

(Naomi) jumps like a rabbit as she goes with (Aksana) & (Maxine)….

(Matt Striker): As for the other divas…. Sorry, better luck next time.

The divas leaving disappointed as (AJ) & (Rosey) who followed her, goes to tell (Kaitlyn) about this…

(AJ): Hey, guess what?

(Kaitlyn): What?

(AJ): You're gonna be on NXT Season 3, Yay!

(Kaitlyn): No kidding!

(Rosey): Hahaha… no, sweety, we're not.

(Kaitlyn): I'm so excited!

(AJ): Us too!

(Primo) arrives as (AJ) gives him a big hug as he himself was confused but smiled a little bit…..

(Primo) "smile with confuse": Uh… what was that for?

(AJ) "smile": You're gonna be my pro.

(Primo) "confuse then excite": O… k? Wait, really?!

(AJ): Yes!

(Primo) "excite": Arriba, Arriba… WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!

He hugs her with joy & rounding her all long for seconds as (Rosey) & (Kaitlyn) looks on with smile on their faces…

(Primo): So, (Kaitlyn)… what about you?

(AJ): She's with… (Vickie Guerrero).

(Kaitlyn)'s smile fades away, as she looked down, but laughs suddenly, as the three of them were confused…..

(Rosey): Are… you ok?

(Kaitlyn): Best thing, you know… I'll have (Vickie Guerrero) with me… as my pro… this is great.

(Primo): I thought you won't like it.

(Rosey): Uh, well… not great, but good luck then.

(Kaitlyn): Thanks… I'm going to tell the others.

She goes as the three of them still confused but they smile for (AJ)'s.

She was searching for (Hunico) who was talking with the divas (Leah West) the Australian & her best friend from Houston, Texas (Audrey Marie) sooner the newest FCW diva the next year…..

(Kaitlyn): Hey, girls.

(Leah West): Hey, girl.

(Hunico): Hey, (Ricki).

(Kaitlyn): It's (Kaitlyn) by the way.

(Hunico): Sorry, I thought you're…. & someone told me that… I'm totally embarrassed.

(Kaitlyn): 'chuckles' It's ok, there's nothing happened… oh… guess what guys?

All of them: What?

(Kaitlyn): After all these month… I officially became… a rookie… can you believe that?

(Audrey) & (Leah) were surprised & happy for her, but (Hunico) was so sad that he felt his love is gonna go away & never come back till the end of November, (Kaitlyn) hugs him & he's still not smiling, but he tries to smile a little bit after the two girls were getting confused about him, she realized then that he wasn't excited…

(Kaitlyn): You're ok?

(Hunico): I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just… speechless… so happy for you, (Kaitlyn).

(Kaitlyn): You don't seem to be happy.

(Hunico): Of course I am… what?

(Kaitlyn): I know what it's like to leave so soon… I've been here since July… & now I want to do something that everyone wanted to… being on TV in the WWE itself, can you believe it?

(Hunico): Yeah, I mean… we knew each other for a while… but don't worry… I'm not sad… I'm really happy for you.

(Kaitlyn): Aw thank you.

(Audrey Marie): What was that?

(Kaitlyn): What's what?

(Leah West): Never mind.

(Hunico): Uh… so, I guess I'll have to leave because… I'm going with (Tito Colon) on business.

(Kaitlyn): What? Come on… there's an event on Monday Night Raw at Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio… I'd like to see that French kisser (Maryse) beat the hell out of her against (Eve).

(Hunico): Well… I don't know.

(Kaitlyn): Pleeeeeeease.

(Hunico): Ok, I'll try to get there… I promise.

(Kaitlyn): Ok, let's do the pinky promise.

(Hunico): Hahaha… ok.

The two of them do the pinky promise, as he leaves with a little smile on his face.

* * *

(AJ) & (Rosey) were waiting for (Kaitlyn) & others, they met (Naomi) instead….

(Naomi): Hey, girls.

(AJ): Hey.

(Rosey): How you doin'?

(Naomi): I'm damn fine, you?

(Rosey): So fine.

(JTG): Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo…

He pushes & scares (Naomi) & the girls by mistake as (Shad Gaspard) his best friend laughs, the girls shout as they look at the (Cryme Tyme)…..

(Naomi): Hey, watch were you goin'?!

(Rosey): Damn! You scared us!

(JTG): What? At least i…..

He looks at (Naomi) deeply as he felt he saw her before…..

(JTG): Did I saw you before?

She acts like she didn't saw him after she turned around….

(Naomi): No, we haven't met.

(Shad Gaspard): Oh boy!

(JTG): Yo, (Shad), (Shad), (Shad)… don't you remember her?

(Shad Gaspard): Uh… nope.

(JTG): C'mon, homie… that girl whom I gave her a wink.

(Shad Gaspard): Let me see… AH HELL NO!

(JTG): AH HELL YEAH!

(Naomi): Oh man!

(Rosey): LOL!

(JTG): It's your boy, (JTG)…..

(Shad Gaspard): A.k.a…..

(JTG): MMMMMMMMMMMMM boys.

(Shad Gaspard): Ugh boy, not again… MMMMMMM boys?!

(Rosey): What?

(AJ): Me gusta.

(Rosey): What does this mean?

(AJ): I like… it's with Spanish… (Primo) taught me.

(Rosey): Oh, I see.

(AJ): It's not what you think.

(Rosey): Yeah, yeah… we'll see.

(Naomi): Gotta go-go… 'Cause my boyfriend awaits me.

(JTG)'s smile faded when he heard that she had a boyfriend, but (AJ) comforts him…..

(AJ): She doesn't really.

(JTG): Really?

(AJ): Really.

(Shad Gaspard): Really, really?

(Rosey): Really, really.

(JTG): Awesome… hey, you girls must be the rookies of the NXT of season 3, right?

(AJ): Yeah, but… (Rosey) is the newest diva… not a rookie to anyone.

(JTG): Nice to meet you, uh…..

(AJ): (AJ Lee).

(Shad Gaspard): It's so nice to see you girls, gotta go now, 'cause my girlfriend awaits me… really.

(JTG): CHEA!

(Rosey): Ok, see you later, guys.

(Shad Gaspard): Thanks, (Rosey).

As they leave, all of their friends came, (Primo), his cousin (Tito Colon) with (Raquel Diaz) a.k.a (Shaul Guerrero), the daughter of the late Hall Of Fame (Eddie Guerrero) & (Vickie Guerrero), & (Hunico) with (Kaitlyn).

Monday Night RAW just got started, with the guest host (Dulé Hill), (Maryse) comes out first with the heat from the crowd, (Rosey) with her friend (Naomi) after she ran away from the (Cryme Tyme), (Primo) was sitting next to (AJ), (Kaitlyn) was sitting next to (Hunico), (Tito) was sitting next to (Raquel), in the middle of the entrance, (Rosey) started to get hot…

(Rosey): She's acting like…. 'mocking (Maryse)'s entrance by doing some childish moves'.

She was mocking her as everyone laughs but her manager who stood still her…..

(Tito Colon): Stop it!

(Rosey): Sorry 'childish'.

(Hunico): Come on, man… seriously… that's better than this 'pointing at (Maryse)'… we're sick & tired of (Maryse)'s herself… yuck.

(Kaitlyn): Oh, here's the good part 'watching (Maryse) doing her end pose by letting down her hair & raise it' I can do it… watch this.

(Hunico) was staring at her as she does the same that (Maryse) done before but with slow motion & she added with some hot move, he felt something strange, as (Epico) who looked at him with shock-mad looking 'like WTF', stepped on his leg as he screams, (Rosey) noticed of his attitude over (Kaitlyn), he was mad at his partner for interrupting him….

(Hunico): What was that for?!

(Epico) "whisper": Focus… before he stares at you. 'meant (Curtis)'

(Maryse) started her promo as the crowd boos her…..

(Maryse): Hahahahahahahaha, for the other divas, with their…. little championship dreams, you're wasting your time….

(Rosey) "bored": Ugh, baise ma cul. "kiss my ass"

(AJ) knows some French so she looked at her with a shock on her face 'like WTF'.

(Maryse) started to talk French in the middle & says that she's the best diva in the company & in the mic & so on, suddenly, the pyro blows out, as she freaked out when this happened & also the WWE Universe, (Primo) was hanged by (AJ), the same with (Hunico) & (Kaitlyn), (Tito) & (Raquel Diaz), & finally (Naomi) with (Rosey) because (Rosey) is shorter & lighter than anyone else, they had a moment for a while, & then they saw the guy who caused this, it was (Dulé Hill), the guest host of the show himself having fun pressing with some buttons, everyone was looking at him with furious…..

(Dulé Hill) "excite": Whoa! What?!... Whoa! How serious was that?! That was awesome! Whoa…..

(Michael Cole): Hahaha, It's (Dulé Hill)… the guest host!

The WWE Universe cheered for him, as he looks at her with fear, she went to be frustrated & started to curse on him….

(Maryse): Hey… hey… who are you?

(Dulé Hill): I… I….

(Maryse): I was talking, you're disrespectful!

(Dulé Hill): I'm…. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Look… I just pressed the button by mistake, 'doing the talk to the hand' carry on, please, please, carry on, carry on.

(Maryse): I don't accept an apology! I did not accept it! You're disrespectful! Loser!

(Dulé Hill): What?! Loser?! How am I loser?

(Maryse) started to talk trash with French on him as (Rosey) still mocks her with childish…

(Rosey) "childish": Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na… sick & tired of this… ugh!

Then (Eve) came out to face her to be the #1 contender for the Divas champion….

(Rosey): Thank goodness… here she comes the….. 'looking at (Naomi)'.

(Naomi) left (Rosey) to fall on the floor '& no it's not what you think :P' after she freaked out when the pyro started to blow & hanged on her by mistake….

(Tito Colon): Wow! That was good one!

All of them went to see the guest host (Dulé) to confront him….

(Primo): Estúpido! Are you crazy? You almost killed us, man!

Everyone was looking at the men fighting with (Dulé) for their girls, as (Rosey) watched (Carlito) kissing a woman when they also freaked out from the pyro, his lips connected with hers, she went to talk to the men…..

(Rosey): Guys?

They were still arguing with (Dulé), she decided to scream on them…..

(Rosey): GUYS!

All of them: WHAT?!

She pointed on both of them making out, all of them were stunned, (Primo) fainted, as (Tito) was looking at his cousin with confuse, & then (Celeste) pushed (Carlito) & slapped him as well when she saw all of them looking at both of them & walks off, he looked at the men with their dates including his siblings with fear, & walked off as the group of dates looks on.

(Eve) lost the match & they felt angry after they missed it…..

(Rosey): Can't believe what just happened!

(Primo): Yeah! I mean….. pyro? ….. &….. French thing?! That's not cool!

(Kaitlyn): Even… cool.

(AJ): Yeah.

(Hunico): That was a good night actually.

(Primo): Yup… speaking of this… I gotta go to sleep… I have an important day tomorrow on NXT with (AJ) by my side… 'looking at (AJ)'… I'm gonna make her a diva… 'with a smile on his face'.

(Hunico): Good news everyone… my brother is coming on town tomorrow before the day of NXT Season 3 starts… he's gonna be a photographer for all the events… so happy.

(Epico): Wait a minute… you never told me you had a brother &….

(Hunico) punched him a little in the stomach, as the two went to chit chat with each other…..

(Hunico) "whisper": No… I don't have a brother.

(Epico): So you're just gonna… HOLY SHI….!

(Hunico) "whisper": Quite! They'll know….

(Epico): I'm gonna say it loud & proud…. ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!

(Hunico) "smirk": You can say that.

(Epico): Don't you ever put that sly smile on your face in front of me… 'whisper' what if (Curtis) knew about it?

(Hunico) "whisper": He wouldn't…. if someone like you told him… so if you did this… our friendship… will… be… over! I'm serious.

(Epico): & I'm serious too… & I will….

(Hunico) stares at him with anger as (Epico) got scared & swallow with fear knowing that (Hunico) is serious on his decision…..

(Epico): Ugh, alright, alright… but if you did something to her like hooking up, hugging her, or even kissing her… our friendship… will… be… over! This time I'm serious.

(Epico) walks off with (Raquel) who looks at him with confuse as (Hunico) went to be with (Kaitlyn) who was happy for his 'imaginary sibling' to come here next day.

(Kaitlyn) now joins the NXT of Season 3 roster with the rest of the FCW divas, as (Hunico) wasn't so pleased, he decided to do something stupid by making himself as his 'brother', acting as a photographer, just to be close to her.

Before the day of the beginning of NXT Season 3, the crew (Hunico), (Kaitlyn), (AJ), (Primo), (Tito Colon), (Raquel Diaz), & the newest diva & a friend of (AJ) & (Kaitlyn) (Rosey) were watching the Monday Night Raw show at the ringside where there was a match between (Eve Torres) & (Maryse) for the divas champion which (Eve) lost...

(Epico) walks off with (Raquel) who looks at him with strange as (Hunico) went to be with (Kaitlyn) who was happy for his 'imaginary sibling' to come here next day, but it was short lived when (Kaitlyn)'s fiancé (Curtis) appeared...

(Johnny Curtis): Oh, hey, guys.

All of them but (Hunico): Hey.

(Hunico) wasn't happy to see him...

(Johnny Curtis): How you doin'?

(Kaitlyn): We're ok.

(Johnny Curtis): I missed you, sweetheart.

(Kaitlyn): Me too... oh, didn't mention you about the guy whom I've been telling you about... 'as she calls (Hunico)' (Hunico)... i want you to meet someone.

(Hunico) come towards them with jealous but smiles a little bit...

(Hunico): Oh, hey, (Kaitlyn).

(Kaitlyn): Hey, this is my fiancé (Johnny Curtis) whom he will be at NXT Season 4 next December, right? 'as she looks at (Curtis) with smile'

(Johnny Curtis): That's right, baby... 'as the two kiss'

This made (Hunico) more frustrated than ever, & then after the couple finished the kiss...

(Hunico) "in his thoughts": Ugh. 'while rolling his eyes'

(Kaitlyn): This is my friend (Hunico)... he's been here for a while.

(Johnny Curtis): Yeah, i know this guy he's totally awesome like... what can i say 'as he thinks'... oh, the next (Rey Mysterio).

(Hunico): Hahahahaha, that's right, i'm a huge fan of (Rey Mysterio).

He felt that he had enough of (Curtis) so he decided to leave immediately...

(Hunico): Uh... guys, i gotta go, cause i have some work to do.

(Johnny Curtis): Ok, ok, see ya later.

(Hunico): Bye... 'in his thoughts' what a jerk.

He left the couple & promised to himself that he'll be back... like Arnold Schwarzenegger used to say... "I'll be back!"

* * *

**just edited today 23/9/2012**

**hope u guys like it ^_^**


End file.
